The Perfect Guy
by SimpleOne
Summary: Kagome and Sango tell jokes at the springs, and the guys decide to peek, and listen. Only to be shock at the last joke. Short story! Read & Review! Plz. Flames Welcome
1. Part One

**The Perfect Guy**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. I don't even own the joke. I just thought it was funny.

**Summary:** Kagome and Sango are telling jokes and riddles.

**A/N:** Alright, I know this is unexpected, but I was having trouble with my other story so I took a break. I will be getting back to it though. It's a short thing. Just two chapters. This is just some humour I had to let go.

"Inuyasha can we rest now?" Kagome asked. They had been walking for almost six hours straight. No rests, no bathroom breaks, not even if someone had to tie their shoelace. Or else you'd get left behind.

Shippo yawned as he sat on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, please can we stop for a bit? I'm tired." he pleaded as he held on to Inuyasha's ears.

"NO! We have to look for shards." Inuyasha yelled at them, while trying to get Shippo off.

"But Inuyasha, we are tired, and our feet are sore. Maybe you should listen to Kagome." Sango voiced.

Inuyasha growled reluctantly. "Fine."

Kagome gave him a thankful look. He just turned his face away.

They decided to make their camp near the hot springs for the girls to bathe. Miroku made the campfire, and sat near it. He sat quietly with Inuyasha and Shippo, as the girls went to bathe.

At the hot springs, Sango and Kagome had washed and now they were relaxing in the water.

"Kagome, I'm bored, and it's too quiet here," Sango told Kagome. "Talk to me. Tell me anything."

"Uh...like what?" Kagome asked as she looked up at Sango.

"Tell me about one of those things you call...jokes," Sango continued. "I am in need of a laugh."

"Well, let me see." Kagome thought. "I got one!"

"You are a bus driver, you travel 5 km from Hobart to Howarth, then 25km to Howarth to Lancetown. Then 90km from Lancetown to Melbourne. Then 526km from Melbourne to Sydney. Then 265km from Sydney to Queenland. Then 567km from Queenland to Darwin. Then, 741km from Darwin to Alice Springs. 198km from Alice Springs back to Hobart. After all this travelling what colour are the bus driver's eyes?"

Kagome paused to let Sango think.

"I do not know, Kagome." She finally said.

Kagome smiled. "You are the bus driver, silly!" She burst out laughing.

"Kagome I do not get it. What is a bus driver?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Nevermind. I got another one." She said.

"Okay, listen. Two mothers and two daughters went into a shop. They bought a dress each and walked out with them. How come they only came out with three dresses? This one may be tricky."

Sango gave this a long thought. "Because they didn't have enough money."

"No, that was good though. There was a mother, then she had a daughter, which makes one mother and one daughter. But then the daughter had a daughter, which made her a mother. And that's only three people." Kagome said and started laughing again, this time making Sango laugh.

"Okay this is one I remembered from eighth grade." Kagome said.

"Listen carefully. You are on a journey. All of a sudden you have to stop because there is a fork in the road. One way leads to Truth Town, your destination, where everyone speaks the truth. The other way leads to Liar's Vill, where everyone lies. In the middle of the two roads sits a man that is either from Truth town or Liar's Vill. You may ask him one question to find out which way is Truth Town. What would you ask?"

**-End-**

**A/N: That is the end of this chapter. Guess what the answer is because I'll only tell you if you review! I'm evil like that!**

**-Simple-**


	2. Part Two

**The Perfect Guy**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. I don't even own the joke. I just thought it was funny.

**Summary:** Kagome and Sango are telling jokes and riddles.

**A/N:** Hey I was bored!

Last Time 

"_Okay this is one I remembered from eighth grade." Kagome said._

"_Listen carefully. You are on a journey. All of a sudden you have to stop because there is a fork in the road. One way leads to Truth Town, your destination, where everyone speaks the truth. The other way leads to Liar's Vill, where everyone lies. In the middle of the two roads sits a man that is either from Truth town or Liar's Vill. You may ask him one question to find out which way is Truth Town. What would you ask?"_

**Part Two**

Sango thought about it. It looked like she was having trouble.

"Do you give up, then?" Kagome asked, eager to tell the answer.

"Yes, Kagome I give up. I don't know any of these answers."

"Okay well. In order to get to Truth's Vill, the question you'd have to ask the man would be...which way is your town?" Kagome said with a snicker.

"Huh?" Sango wasn't getting it.

"Let me explain. If the man is from Truth Town, he will speak the truth and point to his town. But...if he's from Liar's Vill, he will lie and say he's from Truth Town. Get it now?" Kagome explained.

Sango laughed hard. "That's a very clever jest, Kagome. Where did you hear that?" She asked Kagome.

"I think it was one of my teachers in school. He was being funny. Or at least trying." Kagome said.

By then the guys were wondering what the girls were doing at the springs for so long.

"Inuyasha, are you not wondering what is taking Sango and Kagome so long?" Miroku asked to a resting Inuyasha.

"No, Miroku, and we are not going to check." Inuyasha said with his eyes closed. "Remember what happened last time?" Inuyasha continued.

Miroku thought back to when he was curious as to why the girls were taking so long. He convinced Inuyasha to come and they both ended up with sore limbs.

Kagome sat Inuyasha at least a dozen times before she sat him again for calling her 'wench'. That should teach him a lesson. Inuyasha went to bed with a sore back and neck. Miroku being only human had a swollen eye and at least two dozen lumps on his head.

Shippo only laughed at them.

Miroku came out of his trance when Inuyasha stood up.

"Inuyasha what is it?" he asked.

"The girls. I hear them laughing." I'll just go and ask them if they're done. You stay here." Inuyasha said. Knowing Miroku he wouldn't miss his chance to see naked ladies. He followed Inuyasha. Shippo hid in Kagome sleeping bag.

Inuyasha and Miroku got close enough so that they could hear them.

Sango and Kagome sat laughing on the grass, both dry and dressed.

Sango detected them and silently signalled to Kagome. She understood and had the perfect joke for them to hear.

"Sango I have the perfect joke for you." She said as she winked at her.

"Tell me Kagome, I'm dying to know." Sango replied.

"Okay listen to this. Once upon a time," She started.

"A perfect man and a perfect woman met. After a perfect courtship they had a perfect wedding. Their life together was, of course, perfect. One snowy, stormy Christmas Eve, this perfect couple was driving along a winding road when they noticed someone up ahead in distress." Kagome began to giggle already.

"Kagome finish the story." Sango demanded.

"Okay, um...being the perfect couple, they stopped to help. There stood Santa Claus with a huge bundle of toys. Not wanting to disappoint children on the Eve of Christmas the perfect couple loaded Santa and his toys into the car. Soon they were driving along delivering toys." She stopped to take a breath.

"If the guys heard this they would be appalled." Kagome said.

"Then we must not tell them." Sango chuckled.

"Unfortunately, driving conditions changed and the perfect couple and Santa were in a horrible accident. Only one of the three survived. Who was the survivor? Think hard." Kagome said.

In the trees Inuyasha thought hard as to who could have survived. He guessed the man. Men are stronger than woman.

Miroku thought long and hard too. Miroku guessed Santa Claus. Christmas!

"Santa?" Sango guessed.

"Wrong!" Kagome giggled.

"The Perfect man?" said Sango.

"Wrong again!" Kagome laughed.

"Who survived, Kagome?" Sango asked politely.

"The perfect woman survived. She's the only one who existed in the first place." She said.

"Huh? Only one who existed?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, Everyone knows there is no such thing as Santa Claus." She said.

"What?" they both heard Miroku in the bushes. Then laughed.

"And...there is no such thing as a perfect man."

Inuyasha dropped from his perch in the tree.

Sango and Kagome laughed so hard tears came from their eyes. "So true, Kagome. So true!" Sango said.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked back to camp before the girls with their eyes practically hanging out of their heads.

**-End-**

**A/N:** Okay I know this is silly to write I was just bored and I needed something to do. Still I'd like you guys to review and tell me what you think.

**Thanks:**

Sakura-chan: Yeah, but once you hear it again it seems so obvious. Thanks!

firehottie: Thanks!

**-Review-**

**-Simple-**


End file.
